Rien qu'un instant
by P'tite Limonade
Summary: Deux êtres que tout opposent. Un monstre qui risque maintenant la mort et le parfait soldat. Eren et Levi. Parfois, il ne suffit que d'une chose, rien, pour que tout bascule. Pour que les masques tombent, pour que la vérité éclate. Pour tout oublier, tout quitter, ce monde et tout le reste. Goûter au bonheur. Rien qu'un instant ! [Yaoï, Ereri, Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

La douleur. Partout. Les coups pleuvaient sur tout le corps d'Eren Jaeger. Si vite qu'il ne parvenait même pas à les distinguer. Il n'y avait que la douleur.

Levi Ackerman frappait. Il frappait fort, il frappait pour faire mal. Si bien que toute l'assemblée en était restée muette. Un silence régnait, ne subsistant que le bruit des coups encaissés. Tous les regards étaient portés sur les deux hommes au centre de la pièce. Le choc se lisait dans leurs yeux exorbités, l'incompréhension aussi.

Le sang chaud du plus jeune souillait le sol, dégoulinait de son visage. Le ventre, la tête, les cibles étaient nombreuses et aucunes ne faisaient exceptions. Il ne comprenait pas, dans cette souffrance qui l'entourait son esprit ne parvenait plus à fonctionner correctement. Il était embrouillé, lui aussi endolori par cette brûlure, cette chaleur insupportable. Pourquoi le caporal le frappait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait au juste pour subir ça ? Pourquoi ?!

Le plus vieux semblait insensible. Le visage de marbre, il se contentait de frapper durement, méthodiquement. Avec la précision et la vitesse de l'élite de l'armée. Il semblait indifférent au mal qu'il causait, comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Il ne semblait même pas humain ainsi, la finesse de ses traits contrastait avec la brutalité proche de la barbarie dont il faisait preuve. Les sentiments humains devaient lui être épargnés, c'était un soldat avant tout.

Encaisser. Eren encaissait les coups, les uns après les autres. Il anticipait chacun d'eux, toujours plus douloureux. Son corps irradiait, la souffrance était partout, elle semblait presque faire parti de lui. Le pied de son supérieur coupait net chacune de ses pensées, si bien qu'elles se limitaient à un mot : Pourquoi ? A chaque fois, à chaque impact. Pourquoi ? A chaque mouvement, à chaque coup. Pourquoi ? A chaque nouvelle douleur, chaque regard indifférent ? _Pourquoi ?_

Pourtant, malgré les apparences qui jouaient contre lui, malgré ce masque qui ne quittait jamais son visage, Levi n'était pas indifférent. Loin de là. Les sentiments étaient bien là, cachés, enfouis derrière ces traits durs et impassibles. Le caporal s'efforçait de faire abstraction de ses émotions, de tout ce qui pouvait faire de lui un être humain et ce, depuis toujours. Depuis le jour où il avait compris que détruire les états d'âmes avant même leurs apparitions étaient bien plus aisées. Il se protégeait comme il pouvait. Levi mourait d'envie de cesser cette mascarade immédiatement, il y avait tellement mieux à faire. Pourtant, il était là, à perdre ce temps si précieux à jouer une scène misérable pour satisfaire ces hauts placés qui ne comprenaient rien à la guerre que l'humanité menait. Pour sauver ce garçon dont il ne savait rien et dont le sang salissait le sol de marbre du tribunal. C'était ridicule !

D'un coup de pied, le plus âgé écrasa Eren face contre terre. La plaisanterie avait assez durée, il en avait assez ! Les mots coulaient tout seul, comme une vérité, dur et blessante :

-Comme je le dis, élevé à la dur, y'a que ça de vrai ! Ce dont tu as besoin maintenant, ce n'est pas d'être éduqué, mais d'être dressé !

Le sang goûtait lentement sur le sol et, les dents serrées, Eren gardait le silence. L'humiliation et la honte avait pris naissance dans ses entrailles et ne lui laissait aucun répits. Les mots le blessaient, peut-être davantage encore que les coups dont son corps était meurtri. C'était une douleur sans nom. Elle serrait sa gorge et son cœur, comme un étau. Pourquoi Levi lui faisait-il si mal ? Il ne lui avait fallut que quelques paroles, lancés avec le calme qui le caractérisait, c'était assez. Il l'avait réduit à néant, détruit. _Pourquoi ?_

Ce n'était pas suffisant pourtant, au goût de Levi. Il n'aurait pas le droit à une deuxième chance, il devait remplir sa mission, coût que coût. Il était parfaitement conscient de ce que pouvait ressentir le plus jeune. Il ne devait simplement pas y penser, poursuivre son travail jusqu'au bout. Il ajouta, posément, utilisant toujours les mots justes, ceux qui faisaient mal :

-Et puis accroupi comme ça, c'est parfait pour te frapper.

Encore des coups, encore et encore. Incalculables et indescriptibles. Les dizaines de personnes présentes observaient d'un silence presque religieux. C'était atroce, risible, pathétique, mais malheureusement nécessaire !

Encore des mots, des paroles échangées. Ils résonnaient aux oreilles d'Eren comme le bruit de son sang vermeil qui s'écoulait. Comme la souffrance qui brisait en mille morceaux. Comme l'humiliation qui pulsait dans ses veines de l'être misérable qu'il était. Comme la haine qui naissait dans ses yeux et grandissait. Comme les tremblements incontrôlables de son corps, reflétant les émotions et la douleur.

Finalement, la décision du conseil fut prise : Eren serait sous la responsabilité de Levi. Celui-ci n'omettant pas de préciser qu'il n'aurait aucun remord à le tuer s'il le fallait.

Le brun resterait en vie. Il aurait dû en être heureux, mais seul un goût amer subsistait. Les mots de son supérieur étaient toujours là, bien présents dans son esprit. Une plaie qui mettrait du temps à cicatriser, beaucoup de temps.

Le caporal n'accorda pas le moindre regard à l'autre, c'était mieux ainsi. Eren devait rester dans l'ignorance, ne jamais savoir. Il ne savait pas encore, il ne savait rien. C'était mieux ainsi. La vérité ferait plus mal, le plus âgé le savait bien. C'est pourquoi il tournait les talons, le visage fermé et froid. C'est pourquoi il le laissait là, sans la moindre explication, sans la moindre trace de remord. C'était mieux ainsi !

 **Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs (si jamais il arrive à quelqu'un de me lire x'). Cette fanfiction sera un tree-shot, celle-ci était la première. Les trois parties sont déjà écrites, j'attends juste un peu avant de les mettre en ligne ^^**

 **Alors, il s'agissait de base d'une sorte de défi avec ma meilleure amie, qui elle, doit écrire un Eremika, son ship suprême. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ses lignes et j'espère de tout cœur que vous aurez autant de plaisir à me lire. Si vous parcourrez ses mots, laissez-moi un petit vote et/ou un com (review pour ceux de ), n'avoir aucun retour est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un écrivain (pro ou amateur). Souvenez-vous en et merci d'avance 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Levi était soulagé. Et tant pis si ça pouvait rentrer dans une quelconque catégorie de sentiment ! Eren ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait. C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, il le savait parfaitement, mais l'entendre de la bouche du plus jeune lui avait fait du bien.

Le nettoyage du château étant nécessaire, celui-ci pris toute la journée. Les événements de la veille les avaient hantés à chaque instant, sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne puissent s'en débarrasser. Levi gardait toujours un œil sur le brun, tout en l'évitant en mieux, une mission des plus complexes. Retardant au maximum le moment où il devrait lui adresser la parole. Cet instant vint plus vite qu'il l'aurait voulu et le caporal se contentait de répondre aux questions d'Eren, froidement, comme il le faisait toujours. Il semblait toujours aussi insensible aux émotions extérieurs, aux sentiments humains. Mais c'était faux, il voyait bien que le protégé du bataillon lui en voulait pour la veille. Il avait vu la déception dans ses yeux verts quant il lui a dit qu'il dormirait dans le cachot. Et ça le blessait aussi, comme les coups qu'il donnait et qu'il avait donnés.

Eren se rendait doucement compte que le caporal dont tout le monde lui parlait et qui faisait la fierté du bataillon était différent du Levi qu'il avait rencontré. Celui-ci était moins grand, mais plus violent, d'une froideur douloureuse et d'un calme redoutable. Une véritable arme.

La journée touchait à sa fin, le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière l'horizon. L'arrivée d'Hansi et la soif de connaissance d'Eren incita toute l'escouade à aller se coucher. Un regard avait suffit à Levi pour comprendre que la chef d'escouade ne laisserait pas dormir le plus jeune cette nuit. Et il avait vu juste, pendant les heures qui suivirent, la jeune femme exposa toutes ses connaissances sur les titans.

Les jours passèrent et rien ne changeait. Parfois, Eren était autorisé à sortir de l'enceinte du château, mais toujours accompagné. Une routine s'était installée et le brun en profitait, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne durait pas. Bientôt, une opération serait prévue hors des murs et il devrait faire ses preuves. C'était quitte ou double, le conseil ne lui avait accordé qu'un sursis. Sa vie ne tenait encore qu'à un fil.

C'était ce à quoi Eren songeait, un soir, couchait dans sa couche dans le cachot frais et humide. Soudain, le grincement d'une porte le tira de sa réflexion et il se redressa rapidement. La silhouette petite et fine du caporal-chef se dessinait derrière les barreaux. Que faisait-il ici ? Le jeune homme était perplexe, réfléchissant rapidement aux potentielles erreurs qu'il aurait pu commettre et qui aurait expliqué la venue de son supérieur dans les cachots. Peut-être y avait-il une urgence, une information qui ne pouvait absolument pas attendre le lendemain. Les hypothèses se multipliaient rapidement et devenaient de plus en plus improbables.

-Caporal ?

Les deux regards se croisèrent, mais Levi ne semblait même pas le voir. Plongé dans une réflexion tellement profonde que la réalité ne lui était pas accordée. Le plus jeune ne bougeait pas d'un cil, interdit. Il mourait d'envie de poser les questions qui brûlaient ses lèvres, mais jugea plus judicieux de les garder pour lui.

Finalement, le plus petit, déverrouilla la porte d'un geste rapide. Après quoi, il se redressa, cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant d'observer soigneusement la pièce humide où il se trouvait. Son nez se plissa de dégoût mais il ne dit rien, se refusant tout commentaire sur un ménage qui semblait s'imposer. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il semblait se réveillait, émerger d'un long sommeil qui l'aurait mené ici.

Cette fois, Eren s'autorisa le luxe de faire un commentaire, hésitant et pas tout à fait rassuré :

-Caporal, il y a un problème ?

Levi fronça les sourcils face à la soudaine question. Il l'ignora complètement et lança, pour toute réponse :

-Tu m'en veux, gamin ?

Le brun était désorienté par l'esquive du plus âgé. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits pour répondre :

-Non, j-je ne vous en veux pas. Vous avez fait ça dans l'intérêt de tous.

-Ne me mens pas ! rétorqua immédiatement Levi

Ce fut au tour d'Eren de froncer les sourcils. Le ton était tranchant, n'autorisait aucune contradiction, quel qu'elle soit. Pourtant, l'autre se risqua quand même à insister :

-Je ne mens pas, caporal.

Le regard gris et pénétrant semblait luire dans la semi-obscurité, comme une menace. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du plus jeune, son supérieur semblait vraiment énervé et il regrettait vraiment son audace.

-Ne me prends pour un idiot, morveux. Tu mens très mal !

Cette fois, le jeune homme choisi de tenir sa langue, pour sa propre survie. De toutes manières, il avait raison. L'humiliation et la rage qu'il avait ressenti n'avait toujours pas disparu, malgré tous ses efforts. Il baissa la tête et détourna le regard, évitant par la même occasion le regard pénétrant du plus âgé.

-Je suis désolé.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, sans que Levi réussisse à les retenir. Pendant un instant, il avait même été sur de les avoir simplement pensé, c'est le regard étonné du brun qui lui indiqua le contraire. Se maudissant intérieurement, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

-Désolé ?

-Oublie ça, morveux !

-Non, expliquez-moi, je ne comprends pas.

Le regard d'Eren était rempli d'une curiosité sans limite et Levi se doutait bien que sa démarche ne servait à rien. La fuite pure et simple était aussi une option, mais il refusait de l'envisager.

Alors, il arriva une nouvelle fois au caporal de ne pas réfléchir. De se laisser complètement aller à ses émotions. De faire la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit, aussi insensé soit elle. De commettre un acte qu'il allait surement regretter. Sans réfléchir aux possibles conséquences, Levi plaqua durement son cadet contre le mur froid et l'embrassa.

 **Et la deuxième partie du Ereri avec le baisé tant attendu (par moi en tout cas). Les états d'âme en première partie de chapitre, j'ai tout fait pour respecter la chronologie de l'anime.**

 **La prochaine partie sera la dernière, et j'espère que celle-ci vous aura plu. La routine : pour Wattpad, vote et commentaire et pour , review si vous avez apprécié.**


	3. Chapter 3

**/ ! \ Pour toutes les âmes sensibles ou trop jeunes qui lisent ses lignes, cette partie est une scène à caractère sexuelle, autrement dit : un lemon. Si ça vous dégoûte, vous met mal à l'aise ou autre, ne lisez pas, je ne veux surtout pas briser l'innocence de certain :')**

 **Pour ceux qui sont restés, bonne lecture !**

Pendant quelques instants, Eren n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Son cerveau mit du temps avant de prendre le relais, peut-être à cause du choc qu'il avait reçu.

La seule réaction qui lui vint fut celle de répondre au baiser, surement parce que ce dernier était agréable, il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir, il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir ou même de penser. Il voulait prendre une pause, faire le vide, oublier.

Si Levi avait eu, pendant un instant, l'envie de briser le moment, toutes ses résolutions, quelles qu'elles soient furent réduites à néant au moment où les lèvres de son cadet commencèrent à se mouvoir contre les siennes. Ses mains trouvèrent un chemin dans les mèches brunes et emmêlés d'Eren pour s'y loger. Il força le plus jeune à baisser la tête et approfondit le baiser.

Lorsque, finalement, au bout de longuement minutes ils s'écartèrent, leurs respirations étaient erratiques et leurs lèvres rougies. Le caporal observait attentivement le visage de l'autre, près à reprendre son masque si ça se révélait nécessaire. Mais le jeune homme, encore un peu secoué, ne manifestait aucune envie de faire marche arrière.

Eren était magnifique. Telle fut la pensée qui l'anima, lorsque son regard parcourut les traits du plus jeune. Mais même cette pensée ne l'affola pas. Son cerveau ne répondait plus présent à l'appel et Levi savait d'avance qu'il était fichu. Ca l'importait peu, lui aussi, il avait besoin d'oublier. De s'échapper durant quelques instants de toutes ses responsabilités. De quitter son rôle, cette bonne figure de caporal-chef qui lui collait à la peau. Il était nu, sans masque ni rien, incroyablement beau aux yeux d'Eren.

Il avait vu la carapace de son supérieur se fissurer puis tomber. Cette image qu'il avait mis si longtemps à créer venait de se briser et c'est son propre créateur qui l'avait détruit. Le brun était émerveillé. Enfin il voyait le véritable Levi, pas le soldat ou le chef de toute une escouade. Non. Devant lui se tenait l'humain. Un être doué de sentiments. Les yeux gris semblaient plus doux et n'étaient une menace pour personne. Les traits de son visage étaient moins anguleux, mais toujours aussi fins. Il semblait avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années. Eren en était presque ému. Il s'approcha prit la tête de son ainé en coupe et l'embrassa. Commença par ses lèvres, les effleurant, puis remonta doucement. Le nez, les pommettes, les paupières, le front, les tempes. Les yeux fermés, Levi ne bougeait pas, appréciant le contact, jusqu'à ce qu'il capture cette bouche tentatrice. Contrairement au premier, ce baiser avait quelque chose de doux, de tendre, d'aimant même.

Le temps que cette pensée se concrétise pour Eren, les lèvres chaudes avaient disparu. Le plus petit l'observait, non, le dévorait du regard. Il crut même voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne replace une de ses mèches brunes et rebelles derrière son oreille.

Pendant un instant, Levi sembla songeur, le regard à nouveau perdu. Il semblait ne plus le voir, être témoin de l'invisible. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son cadet, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le loisir de mettre des mots sur sa pensée. Il le coupa, presque paniqué :

-Non !

L'intervention surprit le caporal qui esquissa un mouvement de recul, les sourcils froncés. Eren balbutia, dans la vaine tentative d'expliquer son éclat :

-S-s'il vous plait, ne dites rien, je … Je ne veux pas …

Il mit lui-même un terme à ses phrases sans le moindre sens. Et détourna le regard, cherchant les mots qui illustrerait ce sentiment, cette sensation qui l'habitait. Il n'y arrivait pas. Le regard de Levi se radoucit instantanément, sa main vint naturellement se poser sur la joue du brun qui se détendit à ce contact. Du pouce, il caressa doucement la peau douce, puis dit :

-C'est bon, j'ai compris …

Le jeune homme releva la tête, étonné de n'avoir pas entendu d'injure ou de propos dégradant de la part de son supérieur. La transformation était vraiment complète.

-… Gamin ! Lâcha finalement le plus vieux, comme si ce mot l'avait démangé.

Un sourire fut arraché à Eren qui se retient difficilement de pouffer. Levi restait Levi quoi qu'il se passe, avec ou sans masque, caporal ou pas. Les yeux de celui-ci brillait étrangement, d'une lueur qui ressemblait à de la malice.

La main fut remplacée par les lèvres douces de l'ainé qui ne tardèrent pas à migrer vers le gorge de sa victime. Taquin, Levi mordilla sa jugulaire tandis que l'autre déglutit avec difficulté. Il sentait son sexe se réveiller et celui de son partenaire contre sa cuisse. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, laissant libre accès au caporal qui semblait d'humeur badine. S'en était déroutant, un nouveau Levi était né et il le sentait contre lui, pour lui.

Le plus petit poursuivait son chemin, laissant une trainée brûlante sur son passage. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son vis-à-vis, il semblait lui demander l'autorisation. Eren failli lever les yeux au ciel devant l'absurdité de la réaction, mais jugea plus sage de s'abstenir. Il tenait à sa vie et il savait de quoi était capable le chef, malgré sa petite taille. Il se contenta donc de cligner des yeux, n'osant pas parler de peur de tout briser. Tout lui semblait si fragile, il avait l'impression que tout pouvait s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Comme un château de carte prêt à tomber à la première bourrasque. Comme une œuvre éphémère, trop belle pour durer ou même pour exister. Eren aurait voulu que cet instant dure pour toujours, arrêter le temps et rester ainsi, juste ainsi.

Levi retira le tee-shirt de son cadet et, pendant quelques instants, son attention fut focalisée par la clef qu'il portait autour du cou. Il savait la valeur qu'elle avait, autant aux yeux de son possesseur qu'à ceux de l'avenir du monde entier. Une telle responsabilité pour un garçon si jeune, tout reposait sur ses épaules. Tout reposait sur ce petit objet serti de pierres précieuses. La survie de leur race était devant lui. Un jeune homme qui avait surement déjà assez souffert. Tout semblait vouloir lui rappeler que, lui aussi, il lui avait fait mal, il l'avait fait souffrir. Même si son corps avait guéris, il savait parfaitement qu'il existait des blessures qui mettraient beaucoup plus de temps à cicatriser. Ce jour-là, il allait l'aider à oublier, à panser ses blessures, à ne plus penser, à s'évader. Il s'en faisait la promesse.

Le corps qui se présentait fasse à lui était légèrement hâlé et forgé par un dur entrainement. Levi se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres et parti à la découverte du torse du plus jeune. La peau était dure, mais douce. Les lèvres l'effleuraient sans jamais se poser réellement, au grand désespoir d'Eren qui se tortillait contre le mur. Finalement, il s'arrêta sur le téton érigé et le prit en bouche et joua quelques minutes avec. Sans arrêter son manège, il pinça durement l'autre, un gémissement étouffé lui répondit.

Il abandonna les deux boutons de chairs pour continuer son chemin le long du ventre plat. Il donna une attention toute particulière au nombril et, soulagea le brun de ses derniers vêtements. Sa soudaine nudité lui fit monter le rouge aux joues et il détourna le regard. Levi, lui, ne perdait rien du spectacle, observant le membre dressé sous toutes ses coutures. Il posa doucement ses doigts dessus, observant la réaction de celui qui allait devenir son amant du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci, les jambes tremblantes, l'esprit embrumé par ces nouvelles sensations avait comme seul objectif de tenir debout. A chaque mouvement, son corps était soulevé de soubresauts et ébranlait son équilibre qui semblait bien compromis.

Le caporal esquissa un mouvement le long de la verge du plus jeune qui se mordit durement les lèvres pour ne laisser échapper aucun son. Sadique, l'autre poursuivit, frottant à peine son pouce contre le gland sans rendre le contact réel. Il ne chercha même pas à masquer sa satisfaction quand il arracha un gémissant qui sonnait comme une supplique.

L'ainé cessa ses attentions et entreprit de se dévêtir soigneusement. Non sans avoir lancé un regard dégoûté aux toiles d'araignées qui pendaient lamentablement contre les murs ternes. Il ne semblait pas du tout gêné de sa soudaine nudité, bien au contraire. Eren le dévorait littéralement du regard, sentant ses reins s'enflammer. Le corps de son chef était fin, mais musculeux, taillé pour la vitesse. Il semblait avoir été sculpté dans du marbre, d'une délicatesse sans égales. Le brun mourait d'envie de poser ses mains sur ce torse. Levi le tira de ses pensées, reprit le contrôle de ses lèvres dans un baiser rempli d'envie et de désir. Il n'y avait plus rien de doux, mais, à cet instant, ça ne posa aucun problème au cadet. Du bout des doigts, il redessina les muscles saillants de son vis-à-vis.

Lorsque Levi s'écarta, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du plus jeune qui se laissa entrainer, ce sachant à sa merci. Il songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu, jusqu'alors, de telles nuances de verts, c'était magnifique. Il présenta trois doigts à Eren et expliqua, d'une voix grave :

-Désolé, je n'ai pas de lubrifiant.

Le concerné releva à peine que son supérieur venait de s'excuser pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il hocha la tête et entreprit d'humidifier soigneusement les doigts avec sa salive. Faisant jouer sa langue contre les phalanges, le tout sans quitter son ainé du regard. Les dents serrées, celui-ci aurait avoué pour rien au monde l'effet que lui faisait Eren.

Après un temps, lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir bien fait son travail, sa bouche libéra la main de Levi. Celui-ci l'incita à s'allonger sur la couverture rapiécé de la couche improvisée. Il obéit sagement, tremblant d'impatience et de désir qu'il peinait à contenir. Le voyant ainsi, couché, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumé, le corps en sueur et offert, le caporal se dit que ce môme était un appel à la débauche. Il s'installa entre ses jambes ouvertes et embrassa l'intérieur de la cuisse, partant d'au-dessus du genou pour remonter progressivement vers le centre de son anatomie.

Eren sentait le stress s'insinuer dans ses cellules, mais faisait son possible pour le masquer. L'index de Levi se fraya un passage entre l'anneau de chair et il étudia la sensation. Ce n'était pas douloureux pour le moment, juste étrange, une légère gêne. L'ainé observait le visage de son vis-à-vis avec attention, le préparant au mieux. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier et, cette fois, le brun se raidit, étouffant un gémissement. Il avait chaud et mal aussi. Les dents serrées, il attendait que la sensation désagréable disparaisse. L'autre était affairé à détendre les parois anales du plus jeune au mieux. Lorsqu'il ajouta le dernier doigt, il intima à Eren de se détendre et de respirer d'une voix roque d'excitation. Un grondement sorti du fond de sa gorge tandis qu'il serrait la première chose qui lui était venu sous la main, à savoir son tee-shirt.

Au bout de longues minutes où la douleur avait fait place petit à petit à un plaisir naissant, Levi retira ses doigts. Geste suivit par une plainte de la part du plus jeune, pantelant de cette perte. Son supérieur écarta davantage les jambes hâlées et posa ses chevilles sur ses épaules. Après un dernier regard, une dernière inspiration, le plus âgé le pénétra avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Le visage fermé par la concentration, il jetait des coups d'œil réguliers à son amant d'une nuit. Celui-ci serrait de toutes ses forces le malheureux tee-shirt, la tête rejetée en arrière, retenant à grandes peines ses larmes. Une brûlure était née à l'intérieur de ses entrailles et était à peine supportable. Il avait mal, vraiment très mal. Une autre main plaquée sur sa bouche empêchait tout son de s'en échapper. Il fallut plusieurs minutes, il n'aurait pas su dire le nombre exact pour que la douleur soit un peu moins vive. Levi y était pour quelque chose puisque, pendant tout ce laps de temps, il n'avait cessé de murmurer des paroles à son oreille.

Finalement, le caporal entamé de lent va-et-vient, bien qu'il mourait d'envie d'accélérer l'allure. Pour Eren, la douleur diminuait progressivement, jusqu'à se lier avec un plaisir nouveau. Ce plaisir ne finissait pas de grandir pour prendre toute la place, tout détruire sur son passage sous les coups de butoir du plus petit. Il hoquetait :

-L-Levi, plus v-vite !

Le concerné s'en donna à cœur joie, lui aussi emporté par les limbes du plaisir, complètement fou. Il ne répondait plus de ses actes, il avait tout oublié. Ne subsistant que ce « gamin » et lui, le temps même c'était arrêté et le monde n'avait plus d'importance.

Eren criait, hurlait même à chaque fois que le sexe de son amant frappait sa prostate. Il se fichait pas mal du bruit qu'il pouvait faire, de réveiller tout le château, de réveiller tout le district. Il y avait ses étoiles, tout proche de lui, il pouvait presque les toucher. C'était si beau, une perfection digne de ce moment. Et il se libéra enfin dans un cri, prononçant sans même s'en rendre compte le prénom de son bienfaiteur :

-L-Levii !

Il entendit à peine que le dénommé grognait son nom dans sa jouissance. Il était trop loin, au milieu des étoiles et il s'y sentait tellement bien. Le caporal les voyait aussi, ses milliers d'étoiles et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, il sourit. Les yeux perdus dans cet endroit magnifique, il semblait rayonné et lorsqu'Eren rejoignit le monde réel, il resta sans voix. Il se dit que jamais, jamais il n'avait plus belle chose, il se redressa sur les coudes et embrassa ses lèvres, embrassa ce sourire. Le baiser était doux, aimant, de ceux qui vous font perdre la tête.

-Merci, gamin !

-Eren. Rectifia le brun, le front posé sur celui de son amant

Il arracha un petit sourire en coin à Levi qui, après un petit moment de réflexion, se corrigea :

-Merci, Eren, merci !

Il était heureux, ils étaient heureux. Juste ainsi, ensemble. C'était terminé, mais il voulait juste rester tous les deux. Ne plus avoir à penser, encore oublier, rien qu'un instant, le monde et ses morts. Les titans et la peur. Les responsabilités et la douleur. Rien qu'un instant …

 **Et voilààààà ! J'espère vraiment de tout cœur que ça vous a plu. Comme je l'ai dit à la première partie, ce Tree-shot est un défi et je devais faire en sorte de ne pas écrire de lemon trop hard. Tout le monde est encore vivant, alors ?**

 **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce Ereri, j'adore ce couple et décrire les sentiments de ces deux personnages était très intéressant et plaisant. J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à me lire que j'en ai eu à écrire. N'hésitez pas à manifester votre soutien en votant, commentant ou laissant une review.**

 **Bisous sur vous et je vous dis à la prochaine** **J**


End file.
